A única ajuda possível
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Hyoga recebe como visita a mãe de Isaac, mas conversar está difícil porque ela é uma pessoa extremamente tímida e fechada. Ele quer dialogar e ajudá-la, só que não sabe bem como proceder...


**A única ajuda possível**

* * *

><p>Hyoga procurou perder quanto tempo fosse possível enquanto acendia o fogão e colocava a água para esquentar. Sentia-se mal por apenas olhar para o rosto cabisbaixo da mulher sentada à mesa, sem tocar numa única bolacha na tigela. Como era difícil iniciar uma conversa! O que falar depois da única frase que ela enunciara ao abrir a porta?<p>

"Meu nome é Eliza. Sou mãe de Isaac."

Atônito, ele apenas abriu mais a porta e deu um passo para o lado, permitindo-lhe a entrada na cabana. Agora ela estava ali, sentada e em silêncio. Pensou em perguntar se tinha sido muito difícil encontrar Kohotek, mas engoliu as palavras. Isaac tinha morrido há cinco anos; era óbvio que tinha sido difícil para ela chegar ali.

Quando terminou o que tinha de fazer, voltou-se rapidamente à mesa, arrumou a toalha de centro e o vaso com flores no meio, devagar e cuidadosamente. Só depois se sentou frustrado, percebendo que teria de dizer alguma coisa.

"A senhora tem onde ficar?"

Ela negou com a cabeça, sem erguer o olhar.

"Eu vou embora no final da tarde."

A versão da primeira morte de Isaac já tinha sido contada para ela por Yakov. Mas havia a outra versão, que só Hyoga sabia. Ela tinha o direito de saber como o próprio filho morrera, mas quem gostaria de ouvir aquela história? Era decisão dele contar ou não.

"Se quiser ficar, pode pousar aqui. Se quiser voltar, também..."

"Eu não vou voltar."

Ficou em silêncio. As respostas firmes e decididas dela tiravam-lhe as aberturas de uma boa conversa. Ela estava numa posição defensiva demais. Quando era assim, era melhor falar sobre coisas que podiam relaxá-la.

"De vez em quando eu hospedo cientistas. Como a nossa aldeia é bem isolada, há mais animais também. Não muito longe daqui, tem uma caverna, onde vive uma ursa polar. Ninguém pode se aproximar demais porque ela teve filhotes há pouco tempo, mas dá para ver com os binóculos. Muitos vêm aqui para conduzir suas pesquisas, então estamos acostumados a receber visitas. Quando é assim, eu vou com eles para garantir que nada aconteça com os animais, e também cuido de todas as suas necessidades. De vez em quando aparecem turistas, apenas."

"Quer que eu fique para me arrancar dinheiro?"

"Não! Eu nunca... Eu nunca cobraria da mãe de Isaac..."

Sentia-se mal. Ficou em silêncio de novo. Hyoga detestava estar naquele tipo de situação... quando a pessoa à sua frente era fechada demais, e ele se importava com ela. Quando estava com seus amigos, podiam ficar horas sem conversar, que tudo continuava bem. Mas sentia necessidade de conversar com sua visita. Afinal, era a mãe de seu ex-melhor amigo.

Ficaram em silêncio. Quando a água finalmente ferveu, Hyoga agradeceu a todos os deuses do Olimpo. Levantou-se, colocou as ervas secas na água e lentamente preparou duas xícaras. Se continuassem sem assunto, ao menos teria o chá como uma forma de distração. Para o seu alívio, ela aceitou a xícara; colocou uma colher de açúcar e misturou lentamente o líquido fumegante.

Não aguentava mais desviar do ponto principal da história, mas também não queria falar sobre a morte. Hyoga, então, resolveu falar sobre outras coisas a respeito de Isaac.

"Isaac odiava esse chá. Preferia beber suco, ou mesmo água. Mas acho que, se ele o bebesse, ia ficar duas vezes mais agitado do que era. Ele era uma pessoa muito ativa."

Ela continuou em silêncio. Bebericava o chá, e Hyoga não sabia mais o que fazer. Resolveu continuar falando.

"Nós treinávamos na planície, sobre o próprio mar. Não é neve, mas gelo, e os pés escorregam muito fácil por lá. E quando caímos, e mais doloroso também. Nosso mestre, chamado Camus, foi muito rigoroso na nossa educação. Ele se preocupava muito conosco. É claro que... fazer o que fizemos possui os seus riscos, e Isaac sabia deles."

Silêncio.

"Ele sonhava muito em ser um cavaleiro de Athena... Em proteger a justiça e punir as pessoas ruins. Ele dizia que não teria pena de pessoas que machucassem as outras e estava muito decidido quanto a isso. Ele sempre foi um amigo verdadeiro para as pessoas... Nós dividíamos um quarto. Antes de dormir, nós sempre conversávamos sobre o treino e sobre as coisas que queríamos fazer. A senhora se orgulharia ao ver como ele se esforçou."

Ela não disse nada. Hyoga sentiu-se ainda pior. Ela não era muda, nem reagira ao ouvir falar de Isaac. Ficava apenas olhando para a mesa... para a toalha de centro em específico. Hyoga tomou um pouco do chá e depois procurou por mais palavras. Tinha de ser mais simpático? Talvez se oferecesse algo.

"Olhe, senhora Eliza... Isaac foi o meu melhor amigo por muitos anos... Se existe qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer pela senhora... É só falar."

Desta vez, ela ergueu o olhar. Tinha acertado no que ela queria? Inclinou o corpo para frente.

"Existe algo que eu possa fazer pela senhora?"

Ela voltou a baixar o olhar, envergonhada.

"Olhe... Eu estaria morto hoje se não fosse pelo seu filho. Então... por favor... se existe algo que eu possa fazer para ajudá-la, não hesite. Peça, porque eu vou ajudar. Além disso, eu sou um cavaleiro de Athena. O meu trabalho é ajudar as pessoas com problemas."

As mãos dela abraçaram a xícara com força. Eliza levantou-se subitamente.

"Não há nada para pedir. Eu vou embora agora... desculpe o incômodo."

Parecia nervosa. Hyoga perguntou-se se ele teria errado ao oferecer ajuda. Até parecia que ele supunha haver algum pedido naquela visita.

"Desculpe se eu disse algo errado... Eu gostaria que ficasse, mas entendo se tiver que ir."

"Eu preciso."

"Entendo... Me perdoe se disse algo que incomodou."

Ele a acompanhou até a porta e notou que havia um menino esperando na varanda, no lado de fora. Ele caminhou devagar até Eliza e segurou-lhe a mão. Pelos traços e a cor do cabelo, não foi difícil inferir que fosse irmão caçula de Isaac.

"Até mais", disse ela, secamente.

"Até... Qualquer coisa... venha conversar comigo. Minha casa estará sempre aberta."

Ela partiu. Hyoga não sabia lidar com pessoas daquele tipo. Fechadas em si, sempre na defensiva, como um porco-espinho enrolado. Lembrava que Isaac dizia que a mãe dele era muito tímida, e que sofria demais. 

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Hyoga pegou o trenó para ir até a vila. Precisava vender a última pesca, além de comprar uns produtos da cidade. Parou na praça central, onde um grupo de moradores em amontoava. A frente do pequeno hotel estava fechada, e um grupo de policiais explicava às pessoas o que tinha acontecido.<p>

"Ah, Hyoga", disse o capitão. "Veio ver o que houve?"

"Não... Nem sabia que tinha ocorrido qualquer coisa. O que foi?"

"Homicídio. Um dos nossos homens foi buscá-lo, vocês devem ter se desencontrado... Precisamos relatar ao Santuário o ocorrido. Foi feio. Mãe e criança, mortos com facadas."

Uma onda de medo tomou Hyoga por completo.

"Quem são? Você tem as identidades?"

"Sim... recolhemos os documentos. Algumas testemunhas disseram que ela veio ontem à noite da sua aldeia. Havia um homem atrás dela... Achamos que pode ser o marido dela. Você não sabe de nada?"

"Ela... Ela esteve em casa ontem... mas quase não consegui conversar com ela..."

"Eu quero te ouvir depois então. Não saia daqui."

"Por que vocês acham que é o marido dela?"

"Algumas testemunhas ouviram uma discussão antes do crime. Parecia uma briga de casal."

"Chefe, preciso de sua ajuda aqui!"

"Eu estou indo. Hyoga, fique aqui. Eu preciso perguntar algumas coisas pra você depois."

Mas o que havia para dizer? Hyoga não sabia nada daquela mulher. Ela permaneceu como uma fortaleza para ele o tempo inteiro... E o irmão de Isaac foi visto apenas por não mais que alguns segundos. O que haveria ele de dizer? Hyoga não conseguia sequer sentir vontade de chorar. Ele recebeu a notícia com a mesma sensibilidade de alguém que lia o jornal no café da manhã.

Bastava dar a mão. Ele estendera sua mão, ela recusara. Mesmo estando na pior das situações, estava tão enrijecida... tinha tanto medo que não conseguia pedir ajuda. Bastava uma única frase para evitar tudo aquilo. Se Hyoga tivesse podido ajudar, ele teria protegido a mãe de Isaac do marido. Para ele, seria muito fácil afastá-lo com alguns socos e depois esmagar o maldito crânio. Ele sabia que era o que Isaac faria. Talvez ela só tivesse ido para Kohotek pedir a ajuda de Isaac... e encontrara um estranho, em quem não pudera confiar.

Bastava ter pedido uma única vez, e agora estaria viva. Talvez até chegassem a se conhecer. Talvez até fossem amigos. Estando vivos... se estivessem vivos. Agora só havia o caminho até o cemitério.

Talvez estivesse pensando de maneira muito injusta. Hyoga corrigiu: para algumas pessoas, a morte era o único porto seguro. Tirou o rosário do pescoço. Não podia chorar por Eliza, pois não pudera conhecê-la; mas ao menos lhe dedicaria algumas palavras. Era o único favor que podia fazer.

Em meio às vozes de moradores comentando animadamente sobre o acontecimento, rezou em silêncio. 


End file.
